


Another side of the Boiling Isles

by JaslynBlackheart



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, I REPEAT THEY ARE 17, LUZ FINDS THE ISLES AT AGE 17, Light BDSM, Making them 17 for this, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, The Twins are still schooling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaslynBlackheart/pseuds/JaslynBlackheart
Summary: Luz's time on the isles has been amazing, she's learn so much magic, made so many new friends and even turned a few enemies into better people, not to mention more friends.During her grom dance however, things were going to change. Pulled away by her fellow grom queen to the empty hallways, away from the other students, her friends and Eda. The human would soon learns an open secret the isles had been hiding and Amity would be her teacher.This fanfic starts during grom and will loosely follow the time line of the show till the end of season one.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Skara (The Owl House), Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 19
Kudos: 211





	1. A Totally Normal Grom Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic was loosely inspired by "Love Amidst the Steam of the Boiling Isles" by viridiangold. It is currently cancelled and being rewritten with Beta Luz and Amity.  
> I found the concept really interesting so I tried writing it.
> 
> This is my first finished fanfic in like almost 2 years and my first on AO3 so I apologize if its a bit cringe and tagged poorly

It started simply enough, Grom was defeated, everyone had gone back to Hexside to celebrate the defeat of the beast. Killing the giant fear monster was far from the only festivity of the night. Like every other school dance there was dancing, a photo booth, some food and questionable things done by anyone who had eyes on their crush.

Amity blushed red as she danced with Luz, the witch was having the time of her life. Even if as friends, she was enjoying her dance with her crush. The feeling however, did not last long.  
Soon, just dancing as friends didn't feel enough for her, she wanted more, she wanted Luz to know how she felt about her. 

Moving to the side of the gym she gulped down a glass of apple blood for courage. Giving a nod and signaling a one with her fingers to her siblings across the gym, she made her move. Walking back to Luz she told the girl she needed to talk and pulled her off the dance floor to the side. Across the dance floor Emira and Edric dragged their dates, Viney and Jerbo, away with them out of the gym, signaling a two and a three with their fingers to their younger sister. They worked fast.

She stared at the human in the corner of the gym, she looked weird, but good, too good. A part of her wanted to just drag this girl to the empty classroom now without a word. But that would be wrong, she deserved an explanation first.

"You wanted to ask me something Amity?!" Yelled Luz through the loud music playing. 

"W-what?!" Her yelling startled Amity from her deep thought.

"Y-yeah!" Answered Amity.

"It's a bit loud though! Maybe we can move this outside?"

"Sure!" Replied Luz, unaware about what was to happen.

The two walked out of the gym, the crowd of screaming and partying teens distracted the Owl Lady from noticing her protégé being taken away by the Blight. Together, they slowly left the bright lights of the gym to the darkness of the empty school halls. Their only source of light was the moon that shone down through the school's glass windows.

The two walked towards a window beside a set of stairs up to the second floor, their footsteps echoing through the hallways. The light of the isle's moon shining on them both, glistening off their tiaras. "Oh titan, why does she look so pretty?" thought Amity.

"So you wanted to talk about something Amity?"

"R-right! Y-yeah... I do!" The Blight stuttered, she did not prepare for this… WHY DIDN'T SHE PREPARE FOR THIS?!

Her face started going red as thoughts started to race through her mind.

Concerned, Luz reached out to the witch touching her face out of concern, it was turning red and heating up, the girl seemed angry or maybe even sick to the human.

"Are you alright Amity?"

The human’s touch didn’t help as Amity stood there looking down unable to respond. Her thoughts were already beginning to spiral.

“Am I really going to do this? What if Luz felt differently? Would we even stay friends? What if everything changed after tonight? Why would she like me? She’s just here to learn magic right? Do I even want things to change between us?...”

Her thoughts quickly cleared as the final question lingered in her mind.

"Do I want things to change?" murmured Amity unconsciously.

The Latina looked at the Blight puzzled.

“Change what Amity?”

The answers to both hers and Luz's questions were obvious. 

Pulling the human's hands down from her face, the witch looked up, staring into the human's eyes lovingly and said,  
"Luz, I love you. Do you love me too?"

The human blushed red, smiling at the girl as she chuckled,   
"Of course I love you, friends love each-"

Luz's words were cut off as Amity gripped her chin, staring seriously at the human though regardless of how her lips and brow looked anyone except the human could've seen the yearning behind her eyes. 

"No. None of that dumb friend zone nonsense Luz. I love you, do you love me? Yes or no."

Luz stood there baffled and unable to respond.

The two stood in silence for a moment until words eventually left Luz's lips.

"You... love... me...?"

Droplets were forming in her eyes as she stared at the green haired grom queen in front of her.

"Yes, I've had, for awhile now." 

"Like... love... love me?"

Amity let go of Luz's face as she started tearing up as well. 

"Yes you dolt." 

Amity sniffled, rubbing the tears that seem to glisten of her and Luz's eyes.

"I love love you Luz."

Luz started to cry while smiling at Amity, a wave of emotion was coming over her, she never expected someone would like her, much less love her like this.

“I love love you too Amity.”

Luz giggled, they were seventeen yet they sounded like little girls with the whole "love love" thing.  
  
Amity upon hearing the words, felt the last of her mental restraints break and before Luz could say anything else the witch lunged at her. She pulled the human into her first kiss which the human didn’t reject, a odd mix of confusing lust and affection coming over her. The grom queen slowly guided her champion and herself behind the stairs during their loving embrace. Kissing deeply Amity guided Luz to the floor. Slowly breaking away, a thin veil of glistening lust connecting them. The human sat on the floor, her back against the wall as the Blight looked over her on her knees.  
  
Pushing Luz’s hair aside Amity gently kissed the human on her lips once more while looking down on her, no more words needed to be spoken, they both wanted this. The human stared back at her dreamingly. Her eyes half lidded, surrounded in a dreamy yet lusty mist. This all felt too good to be true, as though at midnight she would wake up back home, away from the beautiful witch that was showing her something she’d only read about. Yet it felt so real. Amity placed a hand over the Latina’s mouth while her other hand held her waist. Slowly she began, gently nibbling on Luz’s ear before kissing her ear and making her way down.  
  
Luz shivered, sweat dripping down her neck as her eyes flickered with lust and adrenaline. She could feel Amity trailing down her neck and collarbone, each kiss leaving a soft tender mark of her love. Luz wanted to scream, moan, anything, but Amity's hands laid over her mouth muffling the human's attempt at making any noise. As loud as the dance was, they couldn't risk anyone hearing them. There they were in the deserted school halls, not another soul in sight, just the darkness and Luz's soft whimpers as the echoes of the party raged on in the gym, missing their grom queens.

Amity eventually stopped her kisses, both witch and human with hot rasping breath persisting as faint echoes of their deed could almost be heard from the two behind the stairs. Amity was like an animal in heat, savoring her hunt on the human before taking her to her den. Luz’s head was heavy, her vision was dazed. Before she had realized it, their first kiss had turned into something else, something that she never expected, not even in her fanfictions or stories. The marks Amity had made onto her, her core burning for something more, and all her confusing emotions, they were all about to lead her down a path of love and lust she would’ve never expected.  
  
The Witchling looked out to the hallway, it was empty and deserted, no other students nor any teachers. The perfect chance. Grabbing the dazed, confused and panting human by her collar, she quickly dashed through the hall running past classrooms till she found the right one and pulled the Latina in with her into the empty classroom.  
  
The air was cold on that faithful grom night. But for a human and her grom queen it would get much hotter. That unforgettable night would be etched into Luz’s soul as she learned about how open the boiling isles were with certain intimacy in a classroom marked “one”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _EVIL CLIFFHANGER NOISES_  
>  I really wanted this chapter to focus on Lumity getting together also, yes, Viney and Jerbo do also go through a similar song and dance with their Blight partners.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed shy and gay panic Amity cause once Luz said yes Confident Amity too her place.  
> More is to come soon.


	2. An Unforgettable Grom Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one took slightly longer than expected. It is also much longer than expected word count wise. Most of the time was spent figuring out whether I want to go with an original plot or go along with my first idea of just following the show and have 4-5 chapters based on grom to ybos.  
> You'll find out at the end.

The door shut behind them as Luz looked around the room, her hand gripping onto a table for support. Her head felt heavy as she panted, struggling to take in deep breathes.

Amity was heavily panting and gasping for air as well. She twisted a key around the door, a magical seal appearing on it. With her knees shaking she turned to the human and drew a glyph. In an instance the windows locked shut as the curtains fully draped over them. Drawing another spell an array of light orbs rise to the ceiling.

"So, should we get started Luz?"  
  
The human’s senses slowly came back as Amity pulled the human up, softly pinning her on to the desk, both still panting from their earlier kiss. The Blight stroked the Latina’s face, gently pushing aside her hair. Their hearts were pumping with adrenaline, they both knew what was about to happen. Slowly, Amity caressed Luz’s chest as she began unbuttoning the human’s white shirt.

“A-amity, wait.”

Before Luz asked her to stop.

Amity sighed. The human was lying in front of her, they were both sweating and panting and she wanted her to wait? She’s been waiting the past few weeks for this, she’s been waiting since the grom dance started, now was definitely not the time for more waiting!

Taking a deep breath, she placed the last of her mental restraint on her lust, Amity stopped and let go off Luz. Smiling down at the human with affection.

“What is it Luz?”

Luz reaches out and touches her face.

“A-are we doing... it?”

The Blight looked at the Latina a tad puzzled.

“It?” she asked.

“Y-you know... the thing.”

The realization hit Amity. She chuckled and reached out, warmly stroking the human’s face.

“Luz, are trying to say sex?”

The human started blushing redder than she had earlier. Hearing Amity finally say the word made the realization finally hit.

Amity giggled.

“Yes we’re “doing” sex Luz. I thought a fanfic girl like you would’ve read about it”

Luz turned away pouting a little. “Just cause I’ve read about it doesn’t mean I’ve done it before.”

Amity chuckled, smiling dreamily at the human.

“That’s true.”

She turned the human’s face to meet hers.

“Now then, can I start fucking you Luz?”

The human flushed red and stared wide eyed at the witch's request before she slowly nodded, Luz closed her eyes tightly as shivered a little.

Amity sighed, leaned forward and softly kissed the girl warmly.

“Are you nervous?”

“A-a little...” Answered Luz meekly.  
Amity gently stroked the girl’s face.

“Don’t be scared. Open your eyes and trust me.”

Opening her eyes Luz saw the Blight slowly guided her hand and finger around the human's collar bone.  
  
The warm touch sending a wave of shocks to the human yet somehow calming her down. Slowly, the Blight started unbuttoning the Latina's shirt as she pushed it and her jacket to the side revealing Luz’s white bra. Amity gently caressed the human's face before sliding her hand to Luz's chin, bringing the human’s head up to a soft kiss. Meanwhile, her other hand made her way behind Luz's back feeling the bra strap. The human was unable to respond, her first few kisses would all be taken by Amity tonight and she didn’t mind. 

Amity slowly parted their kiss, a soft smudge of Luz's saliva on Amity's lips.  
‘She's drooling a little, that's cute’ thought Amity.

"May I?" asked the Witch.

Luz slowly nodded, her body felt like it was on fire, every breath she took burned in such a good way, she didn't want to stop, she wanted to keep going. With a quick click, the bra strap came undone. Amity slid her hands from Luz's chin and back across her body to her shoulders causing the human to let out soft grunts as she felt the ticklish sensation. Slowly, Amity slid off the sides of the bra, staring deeply into Luz's eyes. The bra slowly came off the human's hands as the witch threw them to the side before gently pushing the human back down to the table. 

Amity gently stokes the girl's tanned and slender body, her hand gently sliding down her cleavage as Luz lets out soft pants. Her body trembled with anticipation. Luz's core felt like it was burning or even on fire yet she felt a wetness on it as her nipples perked up and hardened from Amity's delicate touch.  
  
Smirking at her control over the human Amity softly laid a kiss on her prey's collarbone inciting a soft whimper from the human.

“You look beautiful like this, you know that?”

A soft, “T-thank you.” was all the human could mutter, completely entranced and under the Blight's touch.

Amity shivered with joy, just as her touches were making Luz hot, the Latina’s sounds were driving her crazy too. Luz looked so vulnerable, so innocent, and so untainted in front of the witch, she couldn’t take it any longer! Twirling her fingers in the air, a spell glyph formed and in an instance Luz’s outer clothing all disappeared, leaving the human naked with nothing but her white panties with a damp spot on it. Luz blinked, looking down at her body, she was completely naked and exposed in front of Amity and yet, she didn’t care one bit.

The witch slowly stroked her hands up the human’s thighs as she leaned down and softly kissed the human’s nipple, gently sucking it.  
  
Luz lets out a soft moan, she’s touched herself before but never felt like this, Amity’s hands, her warm and wet lips, everything the witch was doing felt amazing to Luz and with each motion, another moan would escape the human’s lips, slowly getting louder as the dark spot on her panties started growing larger.

Amity finally stopped, leaving the human a shaking and a panting mess as she pulled back her head, a trail of saliva from her lips to the Latina’s erected nipple.

"You're making a lot of noise Luz, should I stop?" 

Amity gently twirled her finger around Luz's wet areola before gently flicking her nipple causing the girl to squirm in pleasure. 

"Or should I keep going?" 

Luz’s eyes focused on Amity as she panted heavily, she’d been so lost in her pleasure she had forgotten it was the witch doing it. Her eyelids sunken and her body a steamy mess, the girl nods. She couldn’t say no even if she wanted to.  
  
The Blight smiles, her fingers stroking the sides of Luz’s hips and waist stopping at her panty strap. Luz softly whimpered as she looked down at Amity, she knew what Amity was about to do. She’s never shown that part of her to anyone before, a part of her was scared, she wanted to stop everything and put Amity away and yet a part of her laid on the table, relaxed and excited. She didn’t want the witch to stop.  
  
Slowly, Amity pulled off Luz's panties, letting them slide to the girl’s knees then finally off her feet. Luz looked away, her legs were spread apart in front of Amity, she expected this but somehow she felt embarrassed, if she could she could be blushing redder, she would be.  
  
Amity carefully folded up Luz’s panties before putting them to the side then turning her attention back to the flustered human. Turning the human’s chin back to face her, Amity smiled warmly at Luz.

“Don’t be embarrassed Luz, it looks beautiful. Like the rest of you.”

The witch’s words seemed to calm the human as she smiled back dreamingly at Amity, uttering out a soft “Thank you”.  
  
Amity gently stroked the girl’s face, still smiling down at her as the two stared at each other. As Luz remained lost in Amity’s eyes, the witch’s hand moved in front of the girl’s opening as a finger gently circled around the wet hole, gently rubbing against her clit.   
The human was shocked out of her dreamy state as she screamed out a moan, her sensitive senses coming back to her.  
  
The girl looked down at her body, she’d masturbated before but it never felt anything like this. She looked back up to Amity, her eyes almost begging the witch.

“D-do it again. Please.” 

With an almost sinister smile on her face, the witch started sliding her finger around the slick opening as the human let out heated and lustful moans in response. 

Before long the human’s pants and moans were all that echoed the classroom. Then, just as Luz thought it wouldn’t get more intense. Amity stopped her finger before sliding it into the human causing the girl to let out a scream of ecstasy followed by soft whimpers as her senses tried to understand what was happening.  
  
The witch starts sliding her fingers in and out of the human’s wet slit, rubbing the delicate folds of the human against each other. Luz screams, unable to control the feelings of heated pleasure flowing through her body as Amity fingered her.  
  
Amity’s fingers, her thrusts, every part of it felt different. It was wild and unpredictable. Her pleasure was completely in the hands of the witch and she was loving every moment of it.  
  
Before long, Luz’s loud screams calmed down to moans as Luz started getting used to the slick thrusting and rhythm. Smirking again, Amity thrusted in a second finger as she raised her speed. She smiled evilly as she watched the human squirm and moan in pleasure on the table, watching the human in such blissful pain brought forth a slight sadistic side in the Blight and she could feel herself getting hornier and wetter just looking at the girl as she inserted a third finger into her motions.  
  
Luz’s legs were quivering. She could feel every flow of her precum inside of her, each movement by Amity’s fingers was bringing her closer and closer to her limit. A soft trail of vapour came from each heated breath as each breath became faster and faster.  
  
Noticing the change, Amity sped up her thrust for a moment as Luz’s back arched back and she let out a scream of ecstasy in her climax. The translucent white liquid squirt out of Luz hitting Amity’s dress and the rest slowly leaked passed Amity’s finger and out of the girl onto the table. Slowly, Amity’s finger stopped as she gently pulled them out of Luz, playing with the semi-slick liquid a little before licking some out of curiosity. The familiar taste of saltiness lingering on her tongue.

“Not bad.”

Luz didn’t respond, she laid on the table, slightly shivering and completely exhausted. She didn’t want to move, she wanted to just pass out there and fall asleep because everything in that moment felt amazing.

“A-amity?” She softly muttered.

“Yes Luz?”

“A-Am I dreaming, c-cause it feels like I am?”

The witch giggled, looking down at the human in afterglow.

“Do you want it to be a dream?”

Luz slowly sits up, looking and down deep in thought for a moment.

“No.”

The human looks back up at Amity and pulls her into a soft kiss. Amity blushes into the kiss, her control over the girl gone in an instance. Slowly Luz backed away smiling at the witch.

“I love you.”

The Blight smiled back at the human.

“I love you too Luz.”

The two enjoyed a moment simply enjoying each other’s presence.

Amity took a deep breath as the moment passed, her dominant demeanor returning, Luz had cum, now it was her turn. Gently grabbing Luz’s chin, Amity pulled the human head closer to her.

“You’ve had your fun now it's my turn Luz.” Ordered Amity as she hikes up her dress with her other hand, smiling mischievously.

It took awhile for Luz to realize what the Blight meant before blushing when she understood and nodded repeatedly. The Latina began slowly moving under the skirt.  
  
Suddenly, the school’s P.A system cracked alive.

"It is now midnight, Grom celebrations are officially over. All students and chaperones are to immediately leave the school grounds…”

There was silence from the system as a few groans could be heard echoing the school before the voice continued.

“I swear to the titan, all of you teens in the classrooms doing all those crazy things, like conjurings at best. It’s crazy! 30 years as an educator and I can't seem to stop you maniacs from doing stuff like this, WHY?! Is it hormones? The location? Is this somehow Grom's fault I don't f-”

“HEY BUMP!”

“WHAT IS IT CLAWTHORNE?!” 

“Your finger is still on the button.”

There was an awkward moment of silence 

“Students please disregard the last few statements."  
  
The P.A crackled dead with a loud beep.  
  
Amity yelled in frustration as Luz crawled out of her skirt. 

“So should we stop?” asked Luz

“Yeah.” Amity sighs. “Let’s stop.”

The witch looks down at Luz, naked and a tad wet.

“Time to get you cleaned up.”

Luz looked down and saw the puddle around her thighs as she blushed again. Amity draws a glyph as their clothes reappeared on them and the puddle disappeared, all clean as though nothing had happened. Luz slowly sat up looking down, all her clothes were back but something felt... missing. 

“Something wrong Luz?” Asked Amity

“Y-yeah where’s my-”

Before Luz could answer, Amity slid her hands across Luz’s thighs causing a soft whimper from the human.

With a grin the witch waved the human’s panties in front of the shaking girl before stretching them open in front of her with an evil smirk on her face.

“I’m keeping these Luz.”

“W-what… NO!” Objected Luz as she reached out trying to take them back.

Giggling, Amity drew a glyph as the panties vanished in a flame, nowhere to be seen and leaving a shocked human on the table unable to respond.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get them back when I feel as good as you did. Though, who knows when that might be. Now come on let’s go before Bump finds us.”

Amity held out her hand. Luz sighed as Amity slowly helped her to her feet. As the human touched the ground, her knees wobbled for a moment before she slowly steadied herself.

“Yeah first times can be a little intense.” commented Amity.

“I-I really enjoyed it!” replied Luz, a little too enthusiastically.

Amity giggled at her reaction. “Glad you liked it.”.   
  
The two made their way to the door as Amity unlocked it, the seal dissipating as they both walked out. Drawing a glyph, the light orbs disappeared and the windows and curtains returned to when they had entered as Amity closed the door.

“Sorry you didn’t get a chance to... you know.”

Luz blushed, unable to say another ‘forbidden’ word. 

“It's fine Luz, I’ll make sure I do next time.” replied Amity as she smirked at the blushing human.  
  
The two continued chatting as they walked through the school halls. Luz noting then getting flustered as she realized some of the classroom doors previously closed were now opened. Walking past the deserted gym they notice a single demon reading a book that was hung up by a string. The two giggled and continued walking. Eventually, they made their way to the school entrance.  
  
The courtyard was deserted, aside for Emira and Edric on their scrolls waiting for Amity. Eda was sitting on the staff in the distance, King asleep on her shoulder as she waved at Luz upon spotting her.

“Well umm... I better get going before Eda starts asking questions.”

The human turned to leave but just as she did Amity’s hands grabbed her head and brought Luz into a soft blissful kiss. The kiss felt different to Luz, there was no lust behind it, it felt tender and soft to the human. Their eyes met as their warm lips felt each other, then as quickly as they had touched, Amity let go and they parted their final kiss for the night.  
  
“T-That was-”

“Good night Luz!” exclaimed Amity as she blushed deep red, noticing the twins and Eda staring at them then quickly running to her siblings, leaving a stunned and stuttering Luz who had a lot of explaining(and lying) to do to her mentor.  
  
Amity ran past her siblings, hoping to get as far away from the school as possible. Edric and Emira trailing behind her.

“So, did you tell her?” Started Emira.

“Tell her what?”

“You know that the whole thing is gonna last four years, tops.” Continued Edric.

“I… didn’t really get a chance or anything…”

Amity looked down as her footsteps slowed.

Emira grabbed her sister’s shoulder as the trio came to a stop. 

“Mittens!” 

Amity turned around facing her older siblings.

“I’m sorry okay? We got caught up in the moment and it sorta slipped my mind…”  
Edric and Emira looked at each other then back at their younger sister, a look of concern, “did Amity really forget, or was it ” they wondered.

Amity glared at them, it wasn’t fair, they were older, they’ve had experience with this, she should be allowed to make the same mistakes they did when they were her age. The thought slowly boiled over as she screamed at the two.

“It’s not like your partners know!”

The two looked at each other, laughing before looking at Amity smugly.

“Oh please Mitten, Viney knew like a year ago before we even started dating.”

“And Jerbo and I didn’t even do anything tonight, we just talked. I needed him to understand before we did anything else.”

Amity was shocked at her siblings' responses.

“You need to tell Luz about it, Amity.” 

Amity turned away and started walking again, the twins sighed and followed behind, looking at their scrolls as they did. They had said their piece, the rest was up to Amity.  
  
The trio eventually arrived at the front door of Blightmanor. Walking in first, Amity threw off her shoes and ran up to her room before the twins could say anything.

Sighing, she pulled out a green box from her shelf as she sat on her window sills. Amity slowly took off her grom crown while looking out towards the night sky. She thought about tonight, how it felt like a dream come true, about Luz and how if the human wanted it, they would probably start dating. But, her mind always moved to “the truth”, the painful truth that would now linger over her head whenever she was with the human, the same truth that haunts Boscha.

“We’ll figure something out.” She told herself, pushing the thought away. Pushing the box back in its place, Amity headed to the shower with her nightgown in hand ready to end her Grom night of dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. There's a plot now. Its not a PWP but a PWP, also I added Angst to the tag, updated the fanfic summary and added people to the characters list. Really hope I'm doing this right.
> 
> Willow is ummmm "occupied" which is why she isn't around at the end and Gus went home after handing a sleeping King to Eda.
> 
> I'll try my best to write up the next chapter asap but it'll take about a week or so.
> 
> Next week: Culture Shock  
> Edit:(Made a mistake it’s not A Parentless Blight Manor next week)


End file.
